


A Change For The Worst

by Overtone



Series: Tamriel's Nightly Desires [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pheromones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtone/pseuds/Overtone
Summary: A single wolf wouldn't be a problem for an experienced hunter inside her cabin, right? Right?
Series: Tamriel's Nightly Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576993
Kudos: 7





	A Change For The Worst

With a bottle of mead in my hand, I move myself to the table again. It was a good day of hunting today, I think approvingly as I sip from my drink. My husband and I got some nice pieces of meat, antlers, and furs. The only downside of such a good day is the number of broken arrows one has at the end.  
With a sigh, I grab the materials for new arrows out of the chest next to the table. We’ve lived this life for many years, and always keep a stash of spare feathers, wood, and arrowheads ready in case we need to make new ones. I take my knife and cut the feathers to the right size. Next, I bind them to the end of the stick, the most annoying part of making arrows in my opinion. I carefully tie the first feather to the piece of wood. When the first knot is finished, I hear a wolf howl in the distance and move on to the second feather. I’m not scared of wolves, especially since I’m inside my cabin.  
When I finish the first arrow, I hear the howling again, only much louder than first. And I hear it once more, even louder now. The wolf is approaching the cabin, something the wildlife never does. Why is he doing it now?  
I don't trust it, so I grab my bow with two arrows and walk to the door. I place the arrow on the bowstring and open the door slightly. The hinges shriek and the moons shine brightly through the gap of the door. I don't see the wolf. As I open the door a little more with my foot, I carefully walk through the door to search for the beast.

And I immediately find him.  
Or rather, he finds me. Just outside the house, the werewolf towers over me, teeth exposed, tongue out, and saliva dripping from his chin. I’m petrified, but even if I could move, the creature acts too fast. He slams the bow out of my hand and pushes me inside with the back of his claw, onto the double bed.  
From this lying position, he is even higher. His yellow eyes gaze at me. I'm his prey.  
I’m mortified. _It’s going to be okay,_ I tell myself. _My husband will return soon._ But it feels like I’m lying. I don’t know when he returns. And before that… And when he returns…  
I’m trembling.  
I don’t want to think about it. And with the beast hanging over me, I won’t. His rugged tongue licks my face. And I’m getting wet. Why in Oblivion am I getting wet?  
He shreds my clothes off my body with his claws and I see his large member. Almost twice as long as my husband’s. “No,” I whisper. “Dibella, Hircine, Kynareth, please don’t!” I plead. But even if the man inside the wolf notices, he doesn’t stop. Tears of fear sweep across my face. I feel the tip of his shaft against my labium, and then it enters. It feels like I'm torn open. I'm too narrow for his cock, but he doesn't care. With animalistic heat, he pumps it inside me. I scream it out from the pain, as it overshadows any pleasure. I keep clawing at the sheets to manage the pain, but it is too much and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm covered in white, sticky goo. I look at my naked body and I see I'm red all over from its fur. Wolf’s hairs stick everywhere to my skin.  
It was not a bad dream, I realize. I am truly raped by the werewolf.  
Tears stream yet again over my face. I crawl myself up as small as possible and close my eyes. I want to wake up, I think as I take shallow breaths.  
I feel a blanket pulled over me. Without opening my eyes, I know who it is. I recognize his smell, which misled me earlier this night. I pull my husband against me and with my face against his belly I whisper: "never again."

That night I sleep under that blanket on the floor. Being in bed is too painful. Laying next to him is even more painful.  
I should clarify first that I had consented to this. He was allowed to take me in his other form without me knowing when. Ever since I knew he was a werewolf, I have been curious how it would be to be taken by an animal in heat. But I have never expected it to be like this.  
I have seen him in his other form before, but somehow I didn't recognize him last night.  
I get up and glance over the edge of the bed. He is still in his human form, but I see his wolf-like features. His sharp nose, his hairy torso, even his breathing reminds me of the wolf.  
I can't do this. I sink back to the floor and lean against the bed, burying my head into my hands. I have difficulty seeing the man I love. All I can think about is the beast.  
I need to clear my head. I get dressed, pick up a full quiver and my husband's bow - mine was destroyed by him - and go out for a new day of hunting. For the first time in a while without him.

The hunt went miserable. I was a decent shot before, but now I couldn't keep my arms steady. All my arrows missed their goal by several meters, whereas yesterday I only missed two shots, by a few inches.  
Aggravated and with an empty stomach, I decide to return to the cabin. I only retrieved half of my arrows, so I should make new ones again. Maybe I'm capable enough to do that.  
I walk over a narrow path through the woods. At both sides of the path, the land rises steeply with trees springing out from it. That combination makes it hard to escape from any dangers, should they arise. I don't think I would be able to fight it.  
As I turn around the corner, I see a hungry wolf standing over its prey. The wind blows from my back and sends my smell into the wolf's nose. It looks up and sees me, a threat to his meal. I petrify again. Not again a wolf! I quickly pray to Hircine, Kynareth, any divine or daedra that would listen. I pray for courage, for them to save me. But my prayer falls on deaf ears. The wolf jumps at me, yellow eyes pinned at me, and I the last I feel is his teeth impaling my throat.


End file.
